Various types of drill strings are deployed in a borehole for exploration and production of hydrocarbons. A drill string generally includes drill pipe and a bottomhole assembly (BHA). While deployed in the borehole, the drill string may be subject to a variety of forces or loads. For example, the BHA or other components can experience vibrations having various frequencies. Such vibrations, including high frequency vibrations, can cause irregular downhole rotation and reduce component life. Vibrations near the drill bit reduces the rate of penetration, increases wear damage and results in an overall rise in the cost of the operation.